I like you
by sagawa kasumi
Summary: 'Could this be the feeling everyone was talking about? Love' A forbidden love story... (Hiyori x Kou) I apologize, Team (Yuushin x Hiyori)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Kasumi here. I've been wanting to write this for a while now... and now.. kya~ **

**This is my first time ever writing about Hiyokoi.**

**I hope you guys like it~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiyokoi.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kou-kun, lookie who we have here."<p>

"What?"

Kou turned to his left and saw a short and cute girl, he immediately turned away and covered his mouth,

'_C-cute…' _He thought,

"Eh? What's wrong Kou-kun? Are you sick?"

"It's nothing."

Kou's heart was racing, he couldn't stop blushing. After a few minutes, he was finally able to calm down a bit. But he couldn't get the girl he just saw out of his head, throughout the entire class he had been wondering who is she, he couldn't concentrate on the class, and he kept blushing and blushing.

"Nitobe-kun? Nitobe-kun."

"Kou-kun…" whispered he's friend, "Kou-kun, the teacher is calling you…"

The teacher hits Kou's head with a book and said "Nitobe-kun, please focus on the class!"

"I'm sorry…"

As the bell rang for lunch, Kou grabbed his bento and immediately walked out of class.

Suddenly, he bumped into a girl

"I'm sorry." He immediately apologized, then he noticed that she was the girl he saw earlier!

Kou blushed again, he bowed and walked away.

'_What's wrong with me today?' _He thought. He couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling he had, it was really annoying him.

Kou went up to the rooftop to eat his lunch, but then he met the girl from earlier again. She was eating her lunch alone,

'_D-does she not have friends?' _

The girl took a glance at Kou, she smiled and continue to eat her lunch. Kou's heart started racing again, he blushed. He walked towards her and asked "M-may I sit here?"

"Sure." An immediate answer with a smile.

Kou gulped and sat beside her, he felt nervous, he's hands were trembling and he felt very hot. Kou had never felt this way before,

'_C-could this be the feeling everyone was talking about? Love?' _he said to himself _'it can't be… could it?'_

Again, Kou felt uneasy, he opened his bento box and picked up his chopsticks. When he was about to dig in, the girl asked "Could that be Yakisoba (Japanese fried noodles)?"

Kou blushed, "Y-yeah, I guess…" Kou answered nervously.

"Waah~ I've never eaten one before…"

"D-do you wanna have some?"

"Can I?"

"S-sure…"

Kou's heart was still racing, he couldn't calm down…

With her mouth full with Yakisoba, she said "Mah name is Nishiyama Hiyori. And you?"

"I'm sorry? I couldn't get that."

Hiyori swallowed the Yakisoba, and repeated "My name is Nishiyama Hiyori. And you?"

Kou blushed, "Uh… Nitobe. Nitobe Kou."

Hiyori smiled, "Nice to meet you, Nitobe-kun~"

"S-same here."

'_Nishiyama Hiyori….' _Kou thought… _'As I thought, her name is as cute as she is…'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it? I apologize if there's any bad grammars or anything like that... TT^TT Gomenasai...<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Please leave a review and tell me how it is. (It's okay if you don't want to though, i just want to here your thoughts about this since it's my first writing about Hiyokoi.) **

**Thanks for reading, and i hope i'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's me again.**

**Here's chapter 2~**

**I hope you like it~ :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>T-tomorrow's the summer festival….'<em> Thought Kou, _'Maybe I should invite Nishiyama-san…?'_

Kou blushed, _'Why am I always thinking about her? I should stop…'_

Hiyori walks by Kou's class, she noticed Kou and call out to him, "Nitobe-kun~"

Kou blushed, he turned to Hiyori and forced out a smile, "W-what's up, Nishiyama?"

"Wanna go to tonight's festival with me?"

'_What a coincidence! Here's my chance.'_

"S-sure."

"Great! We'll meet up at the train station at 8." Said Hiyori with a smile.

Kou's friend grinned and slapped Kou's back, "Oi, Kou-kun, who is she? Why didn't you introduce me to her?"

"Like hell I'll do that!"

"Aw… come on…"

"No way!"

"Wait, don't tell me you like her?"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Kou blushed, "I'm not!"

"Hahaha! This is priceless!"

"Shut up!"

~ 8 o'clock ~

'_S-she not yet here… was I too early?'_

Kou checked his hair then he checked his outfit, _'D-do I look okay? Do I look weird?'_

~ 30 minutes later…~

'_She's late. Maybe she forgot…?'_

Kou checked his watch, _'It's already 8:30… I knew it… I shouldn't have held my hopes too high… guess I'll go home…'_

As Kou was about to walk away, suddenly someone was calling out his name

"Nitobe-kun!"

*Ba-bump*

Kou turned around and saw Hiyori in a beautiful yukata… He blushed

'_K-kawaii…'_

Hiyori was running and waving at Kou

"Nitobe-kun, Sorry I'm late... It took a while to get into this yukata…"

"No, no, it's okay."

"So, how do I look?"

Kou smiled "It looks very cute on you."

Hiyori blushed and smiled "Thanks."

Kou also blushed "S-shall we go?"

"Um!"

Kou and Hiyori went to the festival, they had many different and delicious food, Kou bought Hiyori a fox mask, they had cotton candy and played many games. Then it came to the fish catching game.

"Aw… it got away…"

"That was your fifth time and yet you didn't catch any fish."

"They were too fast! Hmph! One… two… three… gotcha!"

The fish swam away again…

"You really suck."

"This is my last one…"

Kou took a glance at Hiyori, he blushed and squat down

"Gimme that."

"Hey!"

"Which one you want? I'll catch them for you."

"Eh? Uh, I want that gold fish."

"Yosh!"

*Splash!*

"Hahahaha! You said I sucked but you weren't any better!"

"Shut up!"

"Hehe."

"I like you."

*Whoosh! Boom!* *Chatter*

SFX: Fireworks.

"Huh? What did you just say?"

Kou smiled, "Nothing, never mind."

"It's so pretty…."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter~ i hope you enjoyed it~<strong>

**Please leave a review if you want me to correct anything, thanks. :)**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter~**

**By the way, I'm gonna update this story weekly~ bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oha~ Kasumi here~**

**Sorry for the late update..**

**I hope you like it~~**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kou-kun."<p>

"What?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Who?"

"That girl you're always with. What her name… Something Hiyorin?"

Kou blushed, "Nishiyama Hiyori, you idiot!"

"Ah, yeah. Her. You know for some reason, she look like a baby chick. She cute, small and fluffy."

"Shut up!"

'_Though, she does look kinda like a chick…'_

"HA! You like her now don't you?"

"Wa-"

"Are you guys dating?"

"No! We're not like that!"

"And what a coincidence, she coming this way~"

"What? Really?"

Kou quickly pack his bag and look for his bento, "If she by any chance come this way, can you tell her to wait?" said Kou

"Wait, she's with a guy!"

Kou was shocked and accidentlly bumped his head on the table,

*Bam!*

"Ouch…" Kou looked up and saw Hiyori walked pass his class with a boy. They were laughing about something.

_´H-Hi…yo...ri…?'_

Kou stared at them as they walk pass his class, Kou's excitement turned into depression… He dropped himself on the chair and sighed, "I knew it… I shouldn't have held my hopes too high…" he whispered.

"Wait," said Kou's friend, "He was just helping her carry the books."

Kou's expression changed again, he looked outside the window with the little amount of hopes he had left, and it was true, they weren't dating, just classmate.

'_T-they're not dating…?' _

Kou immediately smiled happily, that was the brightest smile Kou had ever shown on his face…

"Phew! That's good… for a second there I thought that they weren't dating… Lucky you huh, Kou-kun?"

"Yeah, it is truly a miracle."

Kou's friend turned to him, he saw that Kou had the brightest smile in the room and he had never seen that side of Kou before… Kou grabbed his bento and went out of the class with a smile.

"He must really like her, huh?" said Kou's friend with a smile.

Kou ran up to the rooftop like always, he opened the door and saw Hiyori waiting for him by the fence.

"You're late! I thought that you weren't gonna come… geez… all the waiting made me hungry…"

Kou, all of a sudden ran and hugged Hiyori tightly,

"I like you Nishiyama-san!"

Hiyori blushed, "E-eh? What are you saying, Nitobe-kun?"

Kou let go of Hiyori and blushed, "Sorry!" he bowed and continue "It was an accident, my body just moved by itself…."

"I-it's okay… But you said something weird earlier…"

"I did?"

~Kou's memory~

Kou ran and hugged Hiyori tightly and said "I like you Nishiyama-san."

Kou blushed,

'_Crap! What have I done?! Now it's gonna be awkward between us! Great! I'm such an idiot!'_

Kou kept criticizing himself, but then Hiyori smiled and said "I like you too Nitobe-kun."

Kou blushed, "H-huh? Really?"

"Yeah, as a friend."

Kou expression changed again…

"O-oh… I see…"

"Isn't that what you meant?"

"Yeah…"

Hiyori smiled, "Let's eat! I'm hungry."

Kou nodded in agreement.

'_W-was that a rejection…? Or did she not understand…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter...<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and please leave a review if you liked it, thanks!**

**i'll see you guys in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I am so sorry for the late post.. something came up and i couldn't post this...**

**Gomenasai! *Bows* **

**But i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>As time flew by, it has already been 2 weeks since Kou last talked to Hiyori<p>

"Oi, Kou."

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"None of your business."

"You're as cold as ever… Come on man, I can tell that something's up."

"Yeah, the ceiling."

"Are you playing dumb with me? No you idiot! I mean something is up between you and that baby chick."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with me!"

"Shut up! Stop lying. It's written all over your face!"

"It's not!"

"You're so dishonest!"

"Leave me be!"

"How can I when you're like that? Come on, if you really don't care, then…"

Kou's friend grabbed Kou's shoulder, Kou turned around with a sad face

"Stop making that face."

"Let go of me! This has nothing to do with you! Stop sticking your nose into other people's business!"

"Well, if you say it that way, then whatever. I'm sure you won't mind if I make her mine then, she does look cute and she has a nice body despite her size."

Kou stood up and grabbed his friend's collar, "You stay away from her!" he shouted "If you dare to even lay a single hair on Nishiyama…."

"You'll do what? Punch me? You can barely carry a small pile of books to the teacher's office, how can you even lay a single-"

Kou was too pissed until he didn't hesitate to punch his friend, "Get lost, you bastard!"

Kou's friend chuckled, "See? I knew something was up."

"Shut up!"

"Ahahaha, that actually hurt a bit though."

"Abit?! I gave it my all!"

"Bwahahaha! You're weak."

"Shut up! I lied! That wasn't all I got!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah!"

"haha. I haven't seen you like that I years. So, mind telling me what happened?"

Kou sighed, and explained everything

"WHAT?! You confessed to-"

Kou grabbed his friend's mouth, "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Hahaha, you're hilarious!"

"Shut up!"

"This is so funny! But you should really lay off and talk to her."

"No… she probably hates me now…"

"I don't think that's true."

"And why would you say that?"

"She walking towards here right now."

"What?! Hide me!"

"No way!"

"Just shut up and do it!"

"Like hell."

"Um… Excuse me, is Nitobe Kou-kun, here?"

All the boys turned to Kou and glared at him, "When did you ever get a girlfriend?!"

One boy walked towards Hiyori, "Hey, who are you looking me?" he flirted

"Nitobe-kun. Nitobe kou-kun, is he here?"

"How about you ignore that guy and go out with me instead? Because I'm a snowflake and I'm falling for you." He continue to flirt

"It's summer."

The guy tried to ignore what Hiyori said earlier and continue to flirt her "My name is-"

"I didn't ask for it. Please leave me alone."

The entire class laughed, the guy was embarrassed and walked back to his seat. Then another walked towards Hiyori. But before he could speak, she said "If you are another stupid snowflake that falls on summer, please leave me alone and wait for winter to come before falling."

The boy laughed, "You're hilarious. I'm Ken. Shibaru Ken. And you are?"

"I didn't ask for your name either. I'm looking for Nitobe-kun. I have no interest in any other boys other than him."

The boys glared at Kou, "You bastard…."

Ken continue to laugh, he grabbed Hiyori's hand and said "I've found you, my princess."

"What?!"

"I've been looking for a girl who hates me and is cold-hearted."

"Leave me alone masochist."

Kou's friend look at Kou, "Are you okay with this?"

"Ofcourse not! But there's nothing I can do."

"You can!"

"I can't!"

Kou's friend was pissed, he stood up and pointed at Kou, "Nishiyama-chan, he's here."

Hiyori turned and saw Kou hiding behind a chair, "Ah, Nitobe-kun!" She walked towards him, but Ken blocked her road,

"Come on, Hiyori-chan, gimme a chance."

"Please leave me alone."

Kou was too pissed and he stood up, he walked towards Ken and grabbed his shoulder, "when a girl said leave her alone, you leave her alone."

"Or what?"

Kou punched Ken in the face, he grabbed Hiyori's hand and ran to the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter~<strong>

**So how is it?**

**Please leave a review.**

**See ya guys next time~ bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo~ **

**Here's chapter 5~~**

**I hope you like em'~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga Hiyokoi**

* * *

><p>"Whew! That was a close one."<p>

"Nitobe-kun…."

Kou turn to Hiyori and saw her shaking, "O-oi! Are you okay? Were you scared? I'm sorry, please don't-"

Hiyori clench her fist, "Damn that perverted masochist! The next time I see him, I'm definitely gonna beat the crap out of him! I hate people like that!"

"N-nishiyama…?"

Hiyori turn to Kou and gave him a death glare, "You could've come and save me sooner! Or at least let me punch him once or at least let me kick him on the thing! No fair, you get to punch him, but I don't!"

Kou stared at Hiyori, "Pfft, Ahahahaha! You're hilarious! Kick him on the thing? Hahaha! This is so funny!"

"What are you laughing at? Want me to kill you too?"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Ni…to…be…kun…!"

"Crap, waaah!"

Hiyori chased Kou around the rooftop, "Get back here! Nitobe-kun get back here!"

Hiyori ran and suddenly she tripped, "Wa-" *Bam*

"Ouch…"

"Nishiyama? Are you okay?"

Kou turn and ran towards her, "Are you okay?"

Hiyori suddenly surprised Kou, she grabbed his hand tightly, "Gotcha!"

"Waah! That's cheating!"

Hiyori sticks her tongue out, "Bleh~"

"Ahahaha!"

'_Haha, I'm glad I made up with her. Thanks Rei*.'_

*Kou's friend

Meanwhile,

"ACHOOO!"

*Sniff*

Rei rub his nose, "Geez… it's getting cold here…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of that..<strong>

**What do you think? Hiyori is so scary yet funny~~ **

**Any comments? **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it~~ **

**Kasumi out. w**


End file.
